This invention relates to a radial bearing arrangement for a rotor or large diameter.
German published specification No. 2,049,402 discloses a hydrostatic bearing arrangement for a comminuting drum in which the drum is supported on a foundation by means of hollow journals carried by its end walls. The journals bear on four bearing shoes which are arranged in succession to one another in the circumferential direction and are situated in the lower quarter of the hollow journals. Radial displacement of each bearing shoe is controlled by a servo motor, and the motors at each side of the vertical center plane are interconnected by a pressure conduit so as to obtain an equilibrium of the bearing reactions of supporting forces. The intent is to load all four bearing shoes in as uniform a manner as possible. This radial bearing arrangement is suitable only for rotors which run at a low rotational speed and which impose on the support substantially only gravitational forces.
German Pat. No. 1,628,103 discloses a radial bearing arrangement for the rapidly rotating rotor of a hydraulic tube-type turbine, wherein the rotor includes in its peripheral region an annular surface which cooperates with rollers supported on the foundation. In the lower quarter of the bearing arrangement, there are situated rollers which are carried in a chain system and which sustain the weight of the rotor. At each side of the rotor, there is situated a guide roller which is positioned above the horizontal plane containing the rotor axis, and which is connected securely with the foundation. This bearing arrangement is suitable only for relatively small rotors because it supports the rotor rigidly.